Control
by Kiatruuu
Summary: Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle, turning up the volume to the highest level as Kageyama cries out and drops to the bed. Kageyama's face flushed red as sweat trickled down his forehead, his erection twitching and dripping with precum.


There was nothing more to it, to be honest. They're relationship was just something to shallow, no more any deeper meaning than what it once was. Nor there ever will be.

It was purely about sex.

This was better than their previous relationship, Kageyama Tobio thought. It was better like this than to be seen as though he was the vilest and disgusting thing on earth. For him, it was better to be seen by Oikawa Tooru as something for sexual mean than not being at all.

 _"I'm happy to know you're dating"_

 _"I wish you both happiness"_

 _"Update me about the wedding"_

That was what people told Kageyama when word got out that he and Oikawa started dating. They looked so happy, perfect even but there was more than what meets the eye. Despite what people say that they're an ideal hotshot couple, there's something else behind closed doors.

"You like that, Tobio-chan?" Asked Oikawa with a sly smirk: his hand tossing and catching the small controller, "Or would you rather have my cock inside you?"

"Y-Your cock, Oikawa-san..." Kageyama groaned, his body yearning for release.

Oikawa couldn't help but chuckle, turning up the volume to the highest level as Kageyama cries out and drops to the bed. Kageyama's face flushed red as sweat trickled down his forehead, his erection twitching and dripping with precum.

"Beg for this cock, Tobio-chan," Oikawa teased as he stroke his manhood in front of the younger male, "Tell me, oh dear sweet Tobio-chan, how much you want me inside of you. Tell me, Tobio-chan, how much you want to cum while I fuck you to oblivion"

Kageyama's vision has started to get fuzzy, his head was pounding from the over-pleasure and the denial of release as the vibrator inside him was on its highest volume. His breathing was ragged but his eyes looked hungrily at Oikawa before him.

"I want you to ram your cock... Inside me... Til my voice is hoarse from screaming your name... F-Fuck me til... H-Hah... Fuck me til I can't stand-" Kageyama can't help it anymore, he was desperate, "O-Oikawa-san, I-"

He felt the vibrator out of it, causing him to whine as he felt his body cool down before reaching his peak. He was about to protest until he felt Oikawa's cock make itself inside of him in a swift motion and thrust in him with little to no mercy.

"You're so fucking tight" Oikawa cursed under his breath as he pounded inside Kageyama.

The heat was building up again to what seems to be his third fucking of that night. Oikawa was rougher with him this time, rougher than the previous times they fucked.

"Oikawa-san! Oikawa-sa- mmmpphhh!"

He was caught off with a hand on his throat, not enough to knock him out but it was enough to make talking difficult. He wheezed, his eyes starting to see white as he feels himself near until Oikawa himself stopped.

"Now, now do you really think I'm gonna let you off that easily?" Oikawa asked while a condescending smirk was on his lips.

Here's what people didn't know about Oikawa: he was a bit of a sadist. He gets off on other people's pain and Kageyama happened to be a bit of a masochist himself.

"Do you think I'm happy to how you and that shrimp were together this morning?" Oikawa asks, his voice lacing venom.

"Th-There was nothing g-going on" Kageyama groaned, feeling the hand on his throat tightens a tad bit.

As one of the brunett's hands tightens around Kageyama's throat, his other hand starts to dig on Kageyama's skin; long red marks trailing from his waist to hips. Oikawa's mouth leaned down to Kageyama's chest, licking and nibbling on the younger males' nipple teasingly.

"I don't like it" Oikawa growled, his hips starting to move at a painfully rough pace, "Put this in mind, Tobio-chan, you're fucking mine"

But it didn't hurt Kageyama one bit; instead, it turned him on.

"I-It won't happen again, O-Oikawa-san" he wheezed, starting to feel near his limit.

"Don't you dare come til I tell you to" Oikawa ordered, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper while his hand on Kageyama's hips tightened its grip.

Kageyama couldn't take it anymore, both of his hands leaving long red marks on Oikawa's arms and back as he cried to him for permission to come. He was desperate, he needed to come, and he couldn't take it anymore-

"Come"

And so he did, white liquid spilling over his stomach as Oikawa comes suit and collapses on the space beside him. Kageyama panted, feeling himself black out from exhaustion.

-.-.-

There were a couple of bruises on his neck, some on his collarbone and some on his hip. Kageyama couldn't look away from the mirror, he looked beaten but in a sense, he knew he wanted that. He grabbed on a shirt as he went out of the closet to put it on, taking and wrapping a scarf around his neck as well before heading out; his conversation with Hinata still in mind.

"Why won't you leave him?" Hinata asks, his long time partner in the volleyball court and friend.

"I can't" Kageyama grumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat in the cafe.

"Why? Whenever I see you you always have a new bruise either on your neck or other part of your body" Hinata protested, "He doesn't even love you, he's using you for sex."

Hinata knew about that, so does Kageyama.

Kageyama thought about it for a moment. Why can't he leave Oikawa? Was it because of fear? Impossible, he never feared Oikawa despite what he has done. It dawned to him, his hand covering his mouth as he felt himself wanting to bawl his eyes out.

"I can't, Hinata" Kageyama croaked.

"Why?" Hinata frowns, "Do you..?"

"I love him, Hinata. More than I should have" he cried softly, "I love him so much it hurts"


End file.
